Illusion
by rye-kun
Summary: Sẽ dễ dàng hơn biết bao nếu một mối thù kết thúc chỉ dừng lại ở tình bạn. Tôi biết rằng tôi yêu người ấy. Và tôi cũng biết rằng chỉ là vô vọng khi muốn người ấy cũng yêu lại tôi. Sau khi phải chịu đựng tất cả những đau khổ này, tại sao tôi vẫn yêu anh?


**Chap 1****:**

_***Bourbon's POV***_

Tôi không thể tin đượcgiấc mơ vẫn ám ảnh mình hằng đêm giờ đang hiện hữu trước mắt – ngày tàn của tổ chức áo đen cuối cùng cũng đã đến. Mùi khói súng, mùi máu và tiếng nguyền rủa đầy thù hận của những kẻ đầu sỏ bị bắt, tất cả giúp tôi chắc chắn rằng đây không phải là ảo ảnh. Tôi đã sẵn sàng hi sinh và chà đạp bất cứ thứ gì chỉ để biến viễn cảnh này thành sự thật, và cuối cùng tôi cũng đã chạm được đến nó.

Trận chiến này đẫm máu và khốc liệt hơn cả những gì tôi có thể tưởng tượng. Nhưng thật kìdiệu, chúngtôi – tức là tôi và thuộc cấp, vẫn sống sót gần như toàn bộ. Chỉ có vài người bị thương, nhưng cũng không nguy hiểm đến tính mạng. Bên FBI thì không được may mắn như vậy,số thương vong bên họ khá đáng kể, và còn có rất nhiều người thiệt mạng.

Tôi biết nói ra điều này là rất ích kỉ, nhưng thường thì tôi sẽ không mấy quan tâm đến thiệt hại của FBI. Nhưng khốn nỗi, giờ tôi có muốn thờ ơ cũng không được, bởi vì Akai Shuuichi – kẻ mà cho đến trước trận chiến tôi vẫn nghĩ rằng mình thực sự căm thù – đã đỡ cho tôi một viên đạn. May mắn là nó không trúng vào tim, nhưng cũng đủ để có thể mất mạng. Lúc này, nhìn hắn nằm bất tỉnh trong vũng máu, lòng thù hận của tôi như tan biến. Tôi thấy mình như đang lạc trong một mê cung cảm xúc vô cùng tận.

Ban đầu, tôi nghĩ rằng mình thực sự tức giận. Tên chết tiệt này là kẻ cuối cùng mà tôi muốn mang nợ. Hắn nghĩ tôi là ai chứ? Tôi là Furuya Rei, người đứng đầu trường cảnh sát Nhật Bản, không phải một tên công tử bột cần người khác che chở. Và vì cái lí do chết tiệt gì mà hắn lại phải bảo vệ tôi? Giả như tôi có chết vì viên đạn ấy, thì cũng không đến lượt hắn quan tâm.

Tôi đã nghĩ như vậy, hay chính xác hơn, là cố gắng bắt mình phải nghĩ như vậy. Bởi vì sự tức giận dù sao cũng dễ chịu hơn là thứ cảm giác xốn xang đang xâm chiếm tôi lúc này. Tôi thật không muốn phải thừa nhận rằng tim mình đang quặn thắt trước vẻ đau đớn của hắn.

_Chẳng phải ngươi đang tự mâu thuẫn với chính mình sao?_

Giọng nói ấy đột ngột vang lên trong tôi - lạnh lùng và vô cảm. Một hình bóng quen thuộc bỗng hiện ra trước mắt khiến tôi đông cứng. Đó chính là tôi, đang nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt lạnh đến thấu xương.

_Tốt nhất là ngươi hãy chết đi! Như vậy, ta sẽ không phải căm thù người nữa._

Ảo ảnh ấy nói với Akai bằng giọng của tôi, và từng lời từng chữ nó thốt ra đều giống hệt những gì tôi đã từng nói với hắn. Kí ức ấy hiện về trong tôi rõ mồn một, để rồi giờ đây, hoàn toàn thất bại khi cố gắng phủ nhận thứ cảm xúc đang dày vò mình, tôi khuỵu xuống, thấy cổ họng mình nghẹn đắng.

_Tôi … đã nói những lời thật kinh khủng!_

_Có phải đây là báo ứng của tôi?_

Trông cậu cứ như nhìn thấy ma vậy! – Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của tôi. Cô đồng nghiệp tóc vàng của Akai – hình như tên là Jodie thì phải – đang nhìn tôi chằm chằm. Chỉ liếc sơ qua, tôi đã biết cô ta yêu hắn. Vậy nên tôi không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi trong giờ phút này, cô ta lại để ý đến tôi, thay vì đi theo lo lắng cho hắn.

Chẳng việc gì đến cô cả. - Tôi cố tỏ ra lạnh lùng, chưa bao giờ thấy việc giữ vẻ bình tĩnh lại khó khăn đến thế. – Sao cô không đi lo cho tên đó, thay vì làm phiền tôi?

Như không để ý đến thái độ bất cần đó, đôi mắt xanh biếc của Jodie vẫn xoáy vào tôi đầy soi mói. Cô ta khẽ mỉm cười :

Tôi không nghĩ là cậu lại lo lắng cho Shuu đến vậy đấy!

Câu nói nhẹ bẫng của Jodie làm tôi giật thót.Tôi vốn đã định phủ nhận, nhưng cái cách cô ta như nhìn xuyên thấu suy nghĩ của người khác khiến tôi phải bỏ ngay ý định nói dối. Đó là điểm tôi ghét nhất ở phụ nữ - dường như họ dễ dàng nắm bắt cảm xúc người khác. Mà tôi thì luôn cảm thấy bất an khi bị người khác đọc được suy nghĩ của mình – đó là lí do tôi luôn phải dùng vẻ mặt tươi cười và thân thiện để che giấu con người thật của mình, dù có phải vì nhiệm vụ hay không. Nó dường như đã trở thành một thói quen không thể bỏ được.

Ít nhiều gì thì tôi cũng có chút lương tâm. – Tôi nói một cách khó khăn. Phải nói những lời thật lòng quả không dễ dàng chút nào.– Lo lắng cho một kẻ đã đỡ đạn cho mình cũng là chuyện tất nhiên thôi.

Dù trước đó cậu chỉ muốn anh ấy chết đi cho xong? – Cô ta hỏi vặn. Câu hỏi tựa như một nhát dao đâm vào tim tôi đau nhói. Tôi phải trả lời cô ta thế nào đây, khi mà bản thân tôi cũng không hiểu nổi thứ cảm xúc đang diễn ra trong mình.

Thù hận … có thể xóa bỏ dễ dàng như vậy sao?

Hay là tôi vốn không hận hắn nhiều nhưtôi vẫn nghĩ?

Tôi thấy mình như bị cuốn vào dòng thác kí ức đang cuộn chảy, trở về cái ngày đầu tiên tôi gặp hắn.

*Flaskback*

_Trong buổi họp mặt đầu tiên của tôi ở tổ chức, tôi tình cờ ngồi bên cạnh Rye – một thành viên có vị trí tương đương tôi trong tổ chức. Đó là lần đầu tiên tôi gặp hắn._

_Ngay từ lần đó, tôi nhận ra mình đã có ấn tượng mạnh với hắn, với đôi mắt sắc như dao và thẳng thừng khi nhìn người khác. Và thật kì lạ, dù khuôn mặt ấy luôn đeo cứng một biểu cảm lạnh lùng, nhưng lại không toát lên thứ sát khí đặc trưng của bọn người kia._

_Lần thứ hai gặp lại, chính là khi tôi biết hắn là kẻ dàn dựng vụ tai nạn đã cướp đi Date – người bạn thân duy nhất của tôi. Từ giây phút ấy, tôi đã thề với lòng sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho hắn._

_Hoặc là hắn chết, hoặc là tôi chế ừng nào tôi còn sống trên cõi đời này, thì tôi vẫn sẽ không ngừng bắt hắn phải trả giá cho những gì hắn đã gây ra cho tôi._

*End flashback*

Những cảm xúc ấy đã đeo bám tôi đến tận bây giờ, ít nhất là cho đến khi tôi nhìn hắn nằm trong vũng máu kia. Hẳn là Akai biết chính xác lí do tôi căm thù hắn. Nhưng dường như hắn không hề quan tâm đến điều đó. Ánh mắt hắn nhìn tôi, vẫn sắc lẻm và thẳng thừng như ngày đầu gặp mặt.

Một con quỷ lạnh lùng vô cảm.

Nhưng giờ đây, khi mọi thứ đã kết thúc, tôi bắt gặp lòng mình nhen nhóm một câu hỏi khác.

Chẳng phải chính tôi cũng là một con quỷ hay sao?Và làm sao tôi dám tự nói với lương tâm rằng, bản thân mình chưa bao giờ vì nhiệm vụ mà hi sinh những điều quí giá của người khác?

Vậy thì tôi có tư cách gì để hận hắn?

Vì cho đến giây phút đó, Date là người cuối cùng trên cõi đời này khiến tôi cảm thấy mình còn được yêu thương? Vì nếu tôi không dùng sự thù hận để trút nỗi đau này lên đầu hắn, thì một mình tôi sẽ không thể chịu đựng nổi nó?

Tôi chợt cười khảy khi nhận ra bản thân mình hèn mọn và đáng thương hại thế nào.Yếu đuối đến mức phải bắt hắn chịu trách nhiệm cho những nỗi đau của tôi. Lạm dụng sự hận thù như một liều thuốc giảm đau cực mạnh, để rồi khi cơ thể không còn dung nạp nổi, tôi mới thấy mình sụp đổ vì kiệt quệ.

Tôi quả thật là một kẻ ích kỉ. Giờ đây, khi đầu óc đã thông suốt, lòng tôi đột nhiên lại nhen nhóm cái gì đó như nỗi vui mừng, dù đáng lẽ tôi không được phép cảm thấy như vậy. Thế nhưng, tôi thật sự vui mừng vì mình vẫn còn sống. Bởi nếu chết bây giờ, tôi sẽ không thể đối diện với những người đã bị tôi hi sinh và lợi dụng. Dù có đau đớn hay mệt mỏi, dù có phải gánh trên vai vô số oán hận của cả đồng minh lẫn kẻ thù, thì tôi vẫn phải tiếp tục sống. Chỉ có như vậy, tôi mới có thể dùng cả quãng đời còn lại để bù đắp cho những tội lỗi trước đây.

Khi đã đủ can đảm để đối diện với bản thân mình, tôi nhận ra mình thật sự biết ơn hắn vì đã cứu tôi. Dù có trời mới hiểu tại sao hắn lại liều lĩnh một cách ngu ngốc đến vậy chỉ vì tôi – một kẻ không hề đáng để thương xót.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời, tôi đã nghe được tiếng nói vang lên từ trái tim mình.

_Moroboshi Dai! _

_Rye!_

_Silver Bullet!_

_Akai Shuuichi!_

_Tôi xin anh, làm ơn đừng chết! _

_***Akai's POV***_

Điều cuối cùng tôi nhớ được, là một viên đạn bay thẳng đến chỗ Bourbon – hay là Rei – và tôi biết chắc cậu ta không thể né kịp. Thật không may là, viên đạn ấy lại nhắm ngay vào tim. Trước khi kịp suy nghĩ, tôi đã lao đến đẩy cậu ta ra. Và trúng đạn. Những chuyện xảy ra sau đó, chỉ để lại trong đầu tôi một màu trắng xóa.

Vừa mới tỉnh lại, hình ảnh đầu tiên đập vào mắt tôi là khuôn mặt của cậu ta – cái kẻ mà tôi đã cứu.

Cuối cùng cũng tỉnh rồi à? – Rei lên tiếng, và tôi không thể đoán được cảm xúc gì đang ẩn chứa trong giọng nói ấy. – Đạn sượt qua sát chỗ hiểm vậy mà vẫn bình an, lại còn hồi phục rất nhanh nữa. Anh đúng là có được cái may mắn của quỷ dữ đấy.

Trong khi nói, đôi mắt xanh của cậu ta lặng lẽ nhìn tôi, và tôi thật sự ngạc nhiên khi không thể tìm thấy chút căm ghét nào trong đó. Tất cả những gì tôi đọc được, là sự lo lắng được che giấu sơ sài bằng vẻ thờ ơ.

Chỉ vì tôi đã đỡ đạn cho cậu ta sao?

Một sự im lặng kéo dài bao trùm cả căn phòng. Lúc này, đã có thời gian để quan sát, tôi mới để ý đến đôi mắt thâm quầng của Rei – triệu chứng rõ ràng của mất ngủ. Tin tôi đi, một kẻ thiếu ngủ kinh niên như tôi không nhìn lầm được đâu.

Cậu bị mất ngủ à? – Tôi buột miệng hỏi. Nhưng Rei còn chưa kịp lên tiếng, thì một giọng nói khác đã vọt lên trả lời thay.

Năm ngày nay, từ lúc anh nhập viện đến giờ cậu ta có ngủ chút nào đâu. – Jodie bước vào, ném cho cái tên đang đứng cạnh tôi một nụ cười ý nhị. – Không ngồi cạnh giường anh thì cũng loanh quanh trong bệnh viện. Dễ nể thật đấy!

Mấy chữ cuối, Jodie cố ý nhấn mạnh, không rõ có ý chế giễu hay thán phục. Không biết đây là lần thứ mấy trong vòng năm phút Rei khiến tôi kinh ngạc. Thường thì tôi sẽ phải cảm động khi nghe có ai đó vì lo cho tôi mà mất ngủ, nhưng có trời mới tưởng tượng được đó lại là cậu ta. Chính xác thì, tôi còn không biết mình nên bày tỏ thái độ gì, vậy nên tôi đành làm một cái chuyện khá bất lịch sự là nhìn cậu ta trừng trừng, với vẻ mặt mà không cần soi gương tôi cũng thừa biết là cực kì khó coi.

Đừng có nhìn tôi quái đản như thế! – Rei đưa tay xoắn lấy một lọn tóc màu cà phê sữa. Rõ ràng, cái nhìn của tôi đã khiến cậu ta không khỏi lúng túng. Cậu ta thở hắt ra, giọng nói đầy vẻ miễn cưỡng – Đâu còn cách nào khác chứ. Dù không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng sự thật là tôi đã nợ anh một mạng, anh bảo tôi làm sao dửng dưng được đây?

Một lần nữa, đôi mắt màu biển khơi ấy lại đột ngột xoáy thẳng vào tôi :

Vả lại, tôi không muốn anh chết trước khi kịp hỏi một chuyện. – Tôi gần như có thể thấy hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong đôi mắt đó. Thật hiếm khi thấy cậu ta có ánh nhìn thẳng thắn đến vậy. – Tại sao anh …

Không cần là người quá thông minh mới biết cậu ta định hỏi gì. Vậy nên, tôi lập tức cắt ngang :

Nếu cậu định hỏi tại sao tôi lại cứu cậu, thì đây, tôi sẽ trả lời luôn. – Tôi nhún vai. – Chẳng có lí do gì quan trọng cả. Đơn giản là tôi không thể để cậu chết, có vậy thôi.

Ít ra đó là câu trả lời thành thật nhất tôi có thể cho cậu ta.

Chỉ sau vài lần gặp mặt, tôi đã nhận ra cậu ta giống tôi đến mức nào.

Rei – cái tên thật sự phù hợp với cậu ta. Cũng giống như tôi, cậu ta không bao giờ mang lại cảm giác rằng mình đang tồn tại. Dù là bằng những cách khác nhau, nhưng chúng tôi luôn giữ một khoảng cách nhất định với tất cả những người xung quanh, và lựa chọn giam mình trong một thế giới riêng – an toàn và đơn độc. Tất cả những điều đó khiến tôi thấy mình đồng cảm với cậu ta một cách kì lạ.

Bên cạnh đó, tôi biết rằng mình đã nợ cậu ta quá nhiều. Tôi không mong chờ được cậu ta tha thứ. Thế nhưng, trong giây phút sinh tử đó, tôi biết rằng đây là cơ hội để trả món nợ máu mình đã trót mang.

Câu trả lời đối với tôi thật rõ ràng, nhưng để giải thích thì quả là một vấn đề - tôi vốn không phải tuýp người giỏi bày tỏ cảm xúc. Hơn nữa, tôi cũng không muốn nói điều đó với Rei. Cậu ta quá kiêu hãnh để đón nhận sự cảm thông từ kẻ mà mình căm thù.

Tôi đã nghĩ ra hàng ngàn thái độ cậu ta có thể dành cho tôi. Nhưng nhìn cậu ta lúc này không giống với bất kì hình ảnh nào trong đó. Một thoáng im lặng trôi qua sau câu trả lời của tôi. Rồi bất chợt, cậu ta đặt tay lên vai tôi, nói bằng một giọng trầm ấm và rõ ràng:

Dù sao đi chăng nữa, sự thật là anh đã cứu tôi! – Một nụ cười mơ hồ phớt qua đôi môi cậu ta, và tôi tự hỏi liệu có phải mình vừa thấy trong đó sự biết ơn thành thật. – Anh có được lời cảm ơn của tôi.

Không phải tôi muốn nghĩ xấu về Rei, nhưng thật lòng mà nói, thái độ tử tế đó của cậu ta còn khiến tôi bất an hơn cả khi cậu ta nói muốn giết tôi.Có lẽ là tôi đã quá quen với sự căm ghét của cậu ta, quen cả với cái tính khí ngang ngạnh và không mấy khi chịu thật lòng.Vậy nên, sự thay đổi đột ngột này thật khiến tôi khó mà đón nhận nổi.

Làm ơn đi! – Tôi nói, cố ý tỏ ra mỉa mai nhằm không để lộ sự ngạc nhiên. – Đột nhiên lại tử tế ngoài sức tưởng tượng như vậy thật khiến người khác thấy bất an đấy.

Thấy thế nào là quyền của anh! Tôi đâu có cần anh phải cảm động hay gì. – Rei thản nhiên. – Chỉ là nếu không nói ra thì tôi sẽ cảm thấy khó chịu thôi.

Tôi cố gắng tìm vẻ giả tạo vốn vẫn thường trực trên khuôn mặt đó, và đây là lần đầu tiên tôi hoàn toàn thất bại. Tôi vẫn chưa thể bắt mình tin được rằng cái kẻ đang đứng trước mặt thật sự là Furuya Rei mà tôi biết. Thậm chí ngay cả khi cậu ta đã cáo từ và bước ra cửa, tôi vẫn cảm thấy vốn từ của mình như rơi đi đâu hết sạch. Nhưng, trước khi cánh cửa đóng hẳn, như sực nhớ ra điều gì, Rei bỗng đứng lại.

Vì anh đã trả lời tôi một cách nghiêm túc – dù nói thật là tôi chả rút ra được cái gì từ đó hết, vậy nên tôi cũng sẽ trả lời luôn cái câu hỏi đang làm anh vướng mắc. – Rei nói mà không quay mặt về phía tôi. Ngưng một chút, rồi cậu ta chậm rãi buông từng chữ :

Thứ thuốc giảm đau tôi vẫn lạm dụng, giờ đã trở thành thuốc độc. Nếu muốn sống tiếp, tôi chỉ còn cách buông nó ra mà thôi.

Dù tôi không nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Rei, nhưng giọng nói cậu ta chân thành đến mức dù muốn, tôi cũng không thể nghĩ rằng cậu ta đang đóng kịch. Vả lại, tôi không thể nghĩ được lí do nào để cậu ta phải đóng kịch trong hoàn cảnh này. Tôi không phải dạng người dễ bị làm cho dao động, nhưng giờ đây, tôi thật sự không biết phải hướng suy nghĩ của mình đến đâu nữa.

Trong lúc tâm trạng đang rối bời, đột nhiên tôi lại nhớ về ngày hôm đó.

*Flashback*

_Tôi đang ngồi để Akemi băng bó những vết thương - hậu quả của trận đánh nhau mới nãy với Bourbon. Chúng tôi đã tranh cãi khá gay gắt, và rồi, có lẽ cơn giận dữ tích tụ lâu ngày cuối cùng cũng trào lên đến đỉnh điểm, cậu ta đã chĩa súng vào tôi. Để tự vệ, tôi bắt buộc phải chống trả, và khi Akemi kịp đến can ngăn, thì cả hai đều đã kịp tặng cho đối phương một mớ thương tích. _

_Suốt khoảng thời gian băng bó cho tôi, Akemi chỉ im lặng. Lúc nào cũng vậy, cô ấy không bao giờ cật vấn về những xung đột giữa tôi và Bourbon – dù tôi biết rằng bọn họ là bạn bè thời thơ ấu, do Bourbon vẫn thường được Elena chăm sóc. Khi đã xong xuôi, cô đứng lên và bước ra phía cửa, nhưng lại xách theo hộp cứu thương thay vì cất vào tủ y tế ở ngay đó. _

_Em còn băng bó cho ai nữa à? – Tôi hỏi, dù thật ra cũng đã mơ hồ đoán được câu trả lời. _

_Còn phải băng cho Bourbon nữa. – Akemitrả lời, có vẻ không mấy để tâm, hẳn là vì cô biết tôi đã đoán trước điều cô định nói. – Con người ương ngạnh đó sẽ không muốn để bọn chúng giúp đâu, mà để anh ta tự băng thì nhìn sẽ không khác xác ướp là mấy._

_Tôi cười nhạt, giọng không ra mỉa mai cũng không ra tức giận :_

_Từ "lương thiện" chắc là không đủ để miêu tả em đâu nhỉ. Em đang lo lắng cho cái kẻ suýt nữa đã giết bạn trai mình đấy._

_Anh đâu cần phải giả vờ hẹp hòi thế! – Akemi ngồi xuống bên cạnh tôi, giọng nói vẫn không mất đi vẻ điềm nhiên. – Em biết anh không hề ghét anh ấy như vẻ bề ngoài, đúng không?_

_Chắc là vậy! – Tôi nhún vai, biết rằng thật vô ích khi cố gắng nói dối những chuyện thế này trước mặt Akemi. – Nhưng từ phía cậu ta thì anh không dám đảm bảo._

_Cô cười nhẹ nhàng, có vẻ như không hề bận lòng bởi câu châm biếm của tôi._

_Từ nhỏ Amuro đã rất ngoan cố và hiếu thắng rồi.– Đôi mắt Akemi thoắt trở nên xa xăm, có lẽ cô đang chìm trong những hồi ức tuổi thơ. – Lúc nào cũng che giấu cảm xúc của mình bằng một nụ cười, chỉ vì anh ấy quá cô đơn và dễ tổn thương. Nhưng công bằng mà nói, trừ những khi gây rắc rối, còn thì Amuro thật sự rất dễ mến._

_Nói đoạn, cô đột nhiên nhìn thẳng vào tôi, bằng đôi mắt trong vắt và tĩnh lặng như nước hồ mùa thu ấy :_

_Em biết vấn đề giữa hai người không thể chỉ nói suông là giải quyết được. Và Bourbon cũng không còn là người bạn tên Amuro em biết ngày trước. – Ngưng một chút, rồi cô nói tiếp bằng giọng tin tưởng. - Nhưng không hiểu sao, em tin rằng Amuro ngày đó vẫn còn hiện diện trong anh ấy. Bourbon có thể hận anh đến xương tủy, nhưng Amuro thì có nhiều nét rất giống anh. Và em có cảm giác rằng một ngày nào đó, khi mọi chuyện trở nên ổn thỏa, hai người có thể làm bạn. _

_À, có thể! – Tôi nhún vai, hiển nhiên là không tin chút nào vào những lời lẽ lạc quan của Akemi. – Nếu trước đó anh chưa bị cậu ta giết chết._

_*_End flashback*

_(* Chú thích : Vì Akemi không muốnđể Akai biết tên thật của Bourbon nên mới gọi anh là Amuro)_

Khi Akemi nói ra những lời đó, tôi chỉ có thể nghĩ là cô ấy quá thánh thiện để hiểu về thù hận của con người. Nhưng bây giờ, tôi buộc phải thay đổi suy nghĩ đó.

Con người vừa nói chuyện với tôi, hẳn nhiên không phải là một Bourbon đầy thù hận của quá khứ. Vậy liệu có phải đó chính là cậu bé Amuro – Rei mà Akemi nói đến?

Dường như tôi đã tìm được câu trả lời cho mình. Và khi nó vừa hiện lên trong đầu, tôi nghe trong lòng mình vọng lên một tiếng nói bấy lâu nay đã bị lấn át bởi máu, súng đạn và thù hận – tiếng nói thiết tha và chân thành tôi chưa bao giờ nghe thấy.

_Tôi thật sự muốn làm bạn với con người tên Furuya Rei đó!_

_***Bourbon's POV***_

Đã hơn nửa năm trôi qua từ cái ngày định mệnh đó. Toàn bộ FBI đã rút về Mĩ từ lâu, trừ Shuuichi - không biết từ khi nào mà tôi đã gọi anh ta bằng tên. Bác sĩ bảo vết thương nặng cộng với mười mấy năm làm việc quá sức trước đó đã khiến cơ thể Shuuichi suy nhược rất nặng, và anh ta cần phải nghỉ ngơi khoảng một năm để có thể hồi phục cả thể lực lẫn trí lực. Thế là anh ta đã quyết định ở lại Nhật để nghỉ dưỡng.

Còn bây giờ, tôi đang phải vác cái cơ thể ê ẩm và bầm tím từ tiệm thuốc tây trở về. Mấy vết bầm này, chính là do tên đặc vụ FBI mũ đen kia đã hào phóng tặng tôi trong những buổi tập gần đây. Tình cờ thế nào mà căn nhà tôi mới chuyển sang từ sau khi trận chiến kết thúc lại gần nhà anh ta, và cả hai chúng tôi đều muốn có người để tập võ. Không phải là tôi đang khoe khoang hay gì, nhưng từ trước tới giờ, mỗi khi tập với đồng nghiệp hay cấp dưới tôi đều phải nương tay- nếu không muốn làm họ bị thương. Tôi đoán là anh ta cũng gặp phải chuyện tương tự. Vậy nên khi tìm được một đối thủ ngang sức để luyện tập, cả hai đều khó lòng từ chối nổi.

Và thật khó tin, khi mối ác cảm trước đây có đủ thời gian để biến mất hoàn toàn, thì tôi dễ dàng nhận ra rằng chúng tôi thật sự rất hợp nhau. Tôi và Shuuichi có khá nhiều mối quan tâm chung. Nói đến phá án thì miễn bàn rồi, nhưng ngay cả gu âm nhạc, phim ảnh và một mớ sở thích khác cũng giống nhau một cách kì lạ. Hơn thế nữa, chúng tôi nói chuyện thật sự rất hợp nhau. Trước giờ, tôi chưa tìm được một ai có thể hiểu mình đến vậy. Chúng tôi cứ vậy mà thân thiết dần, và cho đến bây giờ, thì không ai tin nổi là tôi từng ghét anh ta thế nào. Đã bao lâu rồi tôi không có một người bạn thân đến nhường này nhỉ?

Ừ thì bạn có thể gọi đó là một kết thúc có hậu – y như trong mấy câu chuyện mà cuối cùng, kẻ thù có thể trở thành bằng hữu. Tôi cũng ước mọi thứ chỉ dừng lại ở đó - tôi bớt đi một kẻ thù và có thêm một người bạn. Nhưng đúng như câu trời không chiều lòng người, cuộc đời đâu có chuyện tốt đẹp như vậy.

Dạo gần đây, tôi bắt đầu nhận ra trong lòng mình đang nảy mầm một thứ cảm xúc kì lạ mỗi khi đối diện với Shuuichi. Nó khiến đầu tôi rối lên thành một mớ bòng bong, và dần dần, tôi càng không hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của bản thân. Nhờ ơn nó, mỗi khi có mặt anh ta, tôi chẳng thể tập trung vào bất cứ chuyện gì. Hậu quả là trong suốt các buổi tập gần đây tôi không thắng nổi anh ta LẤY MỘT TRẬN, còn thêm quà khuyến mãi là mấy vết tím bầm này nữa. Cả khi chúng tôi cùng bàn luận về các vụ án, tôi cũng không thể giữ được sự tập trung và nhạy bén mọi khi, kết quả là cứ đưa ra mấy suy luận ngớ ngẩn đến mức khi nghĩ lại, tôi chỉ muốn lấy súng tự bắn vào đầu cho đỡ nhục. Đương nhiên, con người như Shuuichi sẽ không bao giờ chế giễu trước mặt tôi, nhưng trong ánh mắt của anh ta tôi đọc được rõ mồn một hai chữ: "KÉM CỎI", và mỗi lần như vậy tôi phải cố lắm mới giữ cho mình không phun ra lửa. Tôi đã nói là mình cực kì ghét thua cuộc chưa nhỉ?

Nói thì nói vậy, nhưng tôi biết chừng nào chưa giải quyết được mớ lộn xộn trong đầu, tôi vẫn sẽ không thoát khỏi cái tình trạng này, và đương nhiên, vẫn sẽ phải cố mà chịu đựng ánh mắt của cái kẻ mà ai - cũng – biết – là – ai – rồi – đấy.

Hừm, nhắc Tào Tháo là Tào Tháo đến ngay. Bộ tuque và chiếc mũ len màu đen quen thuộc đó, dù có cách gần cả con đường tôi cũng vẫn nhìn ra. Trong khi tôi đang suy nghĩ xem có nên gọi hay không, thì Shuuichi đang đến gần chỗ tôi hơn. Và tôi suýt phun hết chỗ trà xanh vừa uống khi nhận ra rằng anh ta – kẻ luôn giữ một khoảng cách cỡ từ Trái Đất đến mặt trăng với tất cả phụ nữ xung quanh (trừ Akemi và Sera, đương nhiên), đang đi chung với một cô gái.

Tôi biến thành tượng đá chắc cũng có đến năm phút. Đến phút thứ sáu, tôi quyết định nấp vào một bên để theo dõi hai người họ. Giờ thì họ đã đến đủ gần để tôi có thể quan sát kĩ người phụ nữ ấy. Cô ta trạc tuổi chúng tôi, hay là trẻ hơn một chút, và thật sự là một đại mỹ nhân. Mái tóc cô ta đen nhánh và mềm mượt buông xõa ngang lưng, còn khuôn mặt thì thanh tú và hoàn hảo đến từng chi tiết một. Hiếm khi nào tôi được chiêm ngưỡng một vẻ đẹp thanh cao đến vậy. Nhưng không hiểu sao, phát hiện đó lại khiến tôi thấy lòng mình hơi nhói lên. Cảm giác ấy trở nên khó chịu hơn, khi tôi thấy Shuuichi có vẻ hoàn toàn thoải mái trước thái độ thân mật của cô ta.

Cái quái gì thế này? Tôi đâu phải loại đàn ông hẹp hòi đến mức thấy ghen tị khi bạn mình có một cô bạn gái tốt chứ?

_Không phải. Người khiến tôi ganh tị, không phải là …_

Câu trả lời thoáng hiện lên trong đầu tôi, nhưng trước khi tôi kịp nắm bắt, thì nó đã vụt biến mất. Chết tiệt!

Có lẽ tôi sẽ còn vật lộn với mớ cảm xúc quỷ quái đó một lúc lâu nữa, nếu ngay lúc đó không diễn ra một cảnh tượng khiến tôi sững người. Bằng một động tác đột ngột, cô gái đó nhướn người lên, vòng tay qua cổ Shuuichi và hôn lên má anh. Điều quan trọng là, nét mặt anh ta không tỏ vẻ gì khó chịu hay phiền phức, như thể anh xem nó là điều hiển nhiên vậy.

Khoảnh khắc ấy, tôi nghe thấybên trong mình có cái gì đó đang vụn vỡ.

Tôi hoàn toàn không hiểu nổi những gì đang diễn ra trong mình nữa. Cái cảm giác hụt hẫng và đau đớn này là sao vậy?

Nếu là vì một người phụ nữ thì thông thường, nó sẽ được giải thích là tôi đã yêu cô ta – dù tôi chưa bao giờ thật sự yêu một người phụ nữ. Nhưng vì cái gì mà tôi lại cảm thấy như thế với ANH TA? Đau lòng vì một người ĐÀN ÔNG?

Có phải tôi đã điên rồi không?

Trời bắt đầu đổ mưa. Đầu tiên là từng đợt mưa phùn nhỏ, rồi sau đó đã nhanh chóng thành một màn nước dày đặc trắng xóa. Là ông trời đang cảm thông hay muốn trêu chọc tôi vậy? Không biết là may mắn hay xui xẻo, khi mà tôi không hề mang theo dù hoặc áo mưa, còn quanh đây thì lại chẳng có chỗ nào để mua. Mặc kệ! Tôi vốn không phải là kẻ ưa thích mấy trò lãng mạn vớ vẩn, nhưng ngay vào lúc này, tôi nghĩ tắm mưa cũng không phải ý tồi.

Buổi tối hôm đó, tôi về nhà với cơ thể đã ướt như chuột lột và tâm trạng trống rỗng. Sau khi tắm sơ qua bằng nước ấm và sấy tóc qua loa, tôi thả mình xuống giường, thấy toàn thân rã rời. Thông thường vào giờ này, tôi sẽ tranh thủ đọc sách một chút, nhưng tôi biết thừa bây giờ có bổ đầu ra thì tôi cũng không nhét nổi chữ nào vào đầu.

_Tôi đang ngồi bệt ở ven bờ sông mình hay đến lúc nhỏ , với những vết thương từ trận đánh nhau mới nãy với Rye, hay là Moroboshi Dai, sao cũng được. Dường như lúc đó tôi đã bị cơn giận dữ nuốt chửng hoàn toàn. Để rồi bây giờ, khi đã bình tĩnh lại, tôi mới thấy hết sự vô nghĩa trong cơn giận của mình._

_Lúc nhỏ, anh luôn đến đây ngồi mỗi khi có chuyện bực tức! – Giọng nói của Akemi thình lình vang lên bên cạnh tôi. – Có vẻ thói quen ấy sẽ không thay đổi đâu nhỉ?_

_Nói đoạn, không đợi tôi trả lời, cô lặng lẽ băng bó cho tôi, dịu dàng và ân cần. Nhưng thà rằng cô ấy đừng tử tế như vậy, vì tôi thật sự không biết phải đối diện với lòng tốt của cô như thế nào._

_Không nghiêm trọng đến mức cô phải cất công tìm tôi để băng bó đâu. – Sau một thoáng im lặng, bất giác, tôi nở một nụ cười giả tạo theo thói quen. – Mấy chuyện nhỏ nhặt này tôi tự lo được._

_Tôi liếc nhìn khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của Akemi, thử tìm vẻ hụt hẫng trước thái độ xa cách cố tình của tôi. Thế nhưng, thứ duy nhất tôi nhận được lại là một nụ cười. Nụ cười đẹp một cách kì lạ, phải chăng vì nó xuất phát từ tận đáy lòng?_

_Đến khi nào tôi mới có được nụ cười như thế?_

_Nếu anh có thể tự lo được thì mẹ em đã không phải mệt mỏi với anh như vậy. - Rồi, bằng một cử chỉ đột ngột, cô dùng hai ngón tay quay mặt tôi lại, buộc tôi phải nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt trong veo ấy. – Mặc dù anh cười thật sự rất đẹp, nhưng đừng có lúc nào cũng ép mình phải tươi cười như thế._

_Cử chỉ dịu dàng ấy đã khiến tôi khựng lại một lúc lâu, bởi tôi thật sự không biết nên đẩy tâm trạng của mình theo hướng nào. Sau một lúc vật lộn với những suy nghĩ trong đầu, tôi khẽ mỉm cười – ít ra thì lần này nó đã giống một nụ cười đúng nghĩa hơn._

_Nếu trong một hoàn cảnh khác mà cô nói những lời này, thì tôi sẽ phải lòng cô thật đấy._

_Còn trong hoàn cảnh hiện tại, thì nó vẫn không thể khiến anh bớt ghét em? – Akemi nói, nét mặt trở nên nghiêm túc, nhưng vẫn giữ được vẻ chân thành. Khoảnh khắc ấy, tôi thoáng thấy trước mắt mình hiện ra hình ảnh cô bé con thuần khiết của ngày nào. Tôi cũng nhớ rằng, những lúc đối diện với cô bé ấy, chính là những giây phút hiếm hoi tôi có thể mở lòng mình._

_Tôi không hề ghét cô! – Khi nói ra những lời này, tôi biết rằng mình hoàn toàn thật lòng – Nhưng tôi cũng không thể là Rei nii-chan của cô được nữa. _

_Không thể quay lại những tháng ngày ấy nữa. Những lần cô thay mẹ giúp tôi băng bó, những đêm chúng tôi rủ nhau chơi thử thách lòng can đảm, hay những thanh kẹo bạc hà cô chìa ra mỗi khi tâm trạng tôi không vui, chỉ còn là dĩ vãng xa xăm. Tất cả những hồi ức đẹp đẽ ấy, đều thuộc về Furuya Rei, thuộc về Rei nii-chan của cô. Chúng không thuộc về Bourbon – một chấn song trong cái lồng sắt giam hãm cuộc đời cô, hay Bourbon – kẻ thù của người cô yêu._

_Em không cần anh phải là Rei nii-chan của ngày đó! – Giọng nói của Akemi cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của tôi. – Dĩ nhiên em luôn mến Rei nii-chan, nhưng em nghĩ mình cũng có thể mến Bourbon như vậy._

_Dù có thể một ngày nào đó, tôi sẽ cướp đi người cô yêu quý nhất?_

_Nếu một ai đó khác nói với tôi câu này, tôi sẽ nghĩ rằng đó chỉ là những lời sáo rỗng vô giá trị. Nhưng với Akemi, tôi biết rằng cô hoàn toàn thật lòng – điều đó hoàn toàn phù hợp với tính cách của cô. Và nó chỉ càng khiến tôi thấy bản thân mình thật tồi tệ._

_Giữa bóng tối vô cùng tận này, ánh sáng của cô thật khiến tôi thấy chói mắt._

_Cô có thể, nhưng tôi thì không. – Tôi không đủ can đảm để nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt trong như mặt nước hồ kia, nhưng tôi cũng biết rằng mình không thể nói dối - Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi không thể cao thượng như cô được._

_Là vì anh Dai, đúng không? – Cô hỏi, đôi mắt ánh lên thứ cảm xúc mà tôi không thể hiểu được. – Chúng ta bắt đầu trở nên xa cách chỉ một thời gian ngắn sau khi em hẹn hò với anh ấy. _

_Tôi không biết phải phản ứng thế nào, ngoài một cái gật đầu máy móc. Hơn ai hết, tôi hiểu rõ khoảng cách giữa chúng tôi chỉ trở nên lớn như vậy từ cái ngày hắn xuống tay với Date. Những kỉ niệm chúng tôi đã trải qua bên nhau, cũng như hình ảnh của cô Elena, không cho phép tôi ghét Akemi dù chỉ một chút. Nhưng tôi cũng không thể phớt lờ cái cảm giác khó chịu vô cớ luôn trào lên mỗi khi đối diện với cô. Tôi biết mình ích kỉ và vô lí, nhưng dù cố gắng đến mấy, tôi cũng không thể ép mình vẫn xem cô như người bạn thuở ấu thơ. Dù không thể nói rằng tôi không nuối tiếc tình bạn ấy._

Rei, dậy mau đi! – Tiếng của Shuuichi vang lên ngay bên cạnh, lôi tuột tôi ra khỏi giấc mơ đang dang dở.

Anh ồn ào quá đó! – Tôi gắt. Bạn không thể trách tôi được, bất kì ai cũng sẽ cáu kỉnh như vậy khi bị đánh thức sau một giấc ngủ mệt mỏi thôi. – Mấy giờ rồi?

Năm giờ chiều rồi anh bạn! - Shuuichi nhìn tôi, ánh mắt không giấu nổi vẻ kì dị. - Bộ tối qua cậu thức khuya lắm hay sao?

Chắc vậy. Tôi chả nhớ nữa. – Tôi trả lời cho qua chuyện. Có lẽ do ngủ quá giấc, nên bây giờ tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy váng vất, và dĩ nhiên là không thể suy nghĩ nổi chuyện gì cho ra hồn. Thứ duy nhất còn đọng lại trong đầu tôi lúc này, chính là giấc mơ khi nãy.

Tôi vẫn còn nhớ, buổi nói chuyện ngày hôm đó kết thúc trong sự im lặng. Ánh mắt cô nhìn tôi ngày hôm ấy, đến tận bây giờ tôi vẫn không thể quên được.

Đã bao lâu rồi, sao đột nhiên tôi lại mơ về cuộc nói chuyện hôm đó?

Tôi lắc đầu, cố ép mình không nghĩ về chuyện đó nữa. Lúc này, đã tỉnh táo hơn một chút, tôi mới đánh mắt sang Shuuichi – giờ đang ngồi ở cuối giường.

Mà khoan đã, làm sao anh vào nhà tôi được? Đừng nói với tôi là anh bẻ khóa nhé?

Còn hỏi được nữa à? – Nói đoạn, anh ta quăng ra chiếc chìa khóa cửa nhà tôi. – Cậu làm rơi chìa khóa dự phòng ở nhà tôi đây này. Tôi bấm chuông rồi gọi điện mãi mà không thấy trả lời nên đành tự mở cửa vào, ai ngờ chủ nhà vẫn còn say giấc nồng! Hồn nhiên thật đấy!

Tôi lặng lẽ chụp lấy chiếc chìa khóa từ tay anh ta. Nhưng đột nhiên, tôi cảm thấy uể oải đến mức không nói nổi một câu cảm ơn. Bây giờ, tôi mới bắt đầu thấy tay chân mình bải hoải, còn đầu thì nhức như búa bổ. Dường như Shuuichi cũng nhận ra tình trạng khác thường của tôi. Bằng một vẻ quan tâm cả - ngàn – năm – có - một, anh ta áp tay lên trán tôi, khuôn mặt cũng ghé lại gần để quan sát kĩ hơn.

Trán cậu nóng hổi đấy, mặt thì lại đỏ bừng, đúng là sốt thật rồi!

Nếu bạn muốn nghe thú tội, thì đây, giờ tôi cảm thấy mình chẳng khác gì phụ nữ. Làm ơn có ai giải thích cho tôi hiểu, sao tim tôi lại đập loạn xạ như vậy? Cả cái cảm giác bối rối này nữa. Tôi nghe mặt mình nóng bừng, và đã đỏ nay lại càng đỏ hơn. Tôi nửa muốn gạt tay Shuuichi ra trước khi anh ta kịp nhận ra cảm xúc kì lạ của mình, nửa lại muốn tận hưởng cảm giác êm dịu chưa bao giờ có đang lan khắp toàn thân. Trong khoảnh khắc đó, tôi tin rằng bàn tay của anh ta dễ chịu hơn bất cứ loại khăn hạ sốt nào.

Lạy chúa, con còn có thể sến súa đến mức nào nữa đây? Rei à, mày làm ơn tỉnh trí lại chút đi, anh ta là ĐÀN ÔNG, là đàn ông đó.

Tôi nuốt nước bọt, cố gắng trấn tĩnh lại. Được rồi Rei, bình tĩnh nào, mày không bị gay, chắc chắn là không bị gay. Chỉ vì đã quá lâu rồi mày mới nhận được sự quan tâm kiểu đó, thế nên bối rối cũng là chuyện thường thôi. Tất cả chỉ có vậy, chấm hết!

Vẻ mặt tôi khi cố gắng ép bộ não tiếp thu lời giải thích đó hẳn là rất khó coi, và đương nhiên không qua mắt được Shuuichi. Nhưng có vẻ như anh ta không mấy để tâm. Anh hỏi bằng giọng nhẹ nhàng như vừa mượn của ai:

Rốt cuộc cậu bị làm sao vậy? – Trong lúc tôi thấy lòng mình còn đang lâng lâng dễ chịu, thì anh ta đã phang luôn câu tiếp theo, khiến tôi như rớt từ trên mây xuống đất. – Sốt mọc răng à?

Chỉ một câu đó của anh ta đã quá đủ để quét sạch mọi cảm xúc dễ chịu trong tôi từ nãy đến giờ. Nếu bạn hỏi tôi ghét Shuuichi ở điểm nào, thì chính là nó đây. Dù chỉ hơn tôi có một tuổi, nhưng lúc nào anh ta cũng xem tôi như trẻ con, và cứ cao hứng là lại lôi chuyện đó ra mà châm chọc. Như bình thường thì tôi đã không ngại gì mà không cho anh ta một đấm. Nhưng bây giờ, tôi không biết phải lựa vẻ mặt nào cho phù hợp với tâm trạng của mình nữa. Điều may mắn duy nhất là, nó đã giúp tôi thoát khỏi tình trạng sến – súa – không – chịu – nổi. Tôi gạt tay anh ta ra, tự nhủ rằng nếu không phải đã quá mệt để nổi điên thì chắc chắn tôi sẽ không để anh ta yên :

Khi mà phải dầm mưa hơn nửa tiếng đồng hồ thì chỉ có quái vật như anh mới không bị cảm!

Tôi nói một cách bình thường, thế nhưng hai chữ "dầm mưa" đột nhiên làm tôi nhớ đến hình ảnh của Shuuichi và cô gái xinh đẹp đó. Nhân lúc tâm trạng vẫn chưa trở nên quá tồi tệ, tôi quyết định hỏi thẳng. Dù tôi không chắc rằng mình thật sự muốn nghe câu trả lời, nhưng có một lời giải thích rõ ràng vẫn tốt hơn là cứ mơ hồ như bây giờ. Tôi cố giữ giọng mình bình tĩnh nhất có thể:

À, tiện thể, tối qua tôi có thấy anh đi với cô - bạn – gái – xinh – đẹp kia đấy. – Tôi hi vọng anh ta không thấy được vẻ cay đắng tôi đang cố che giấu trong giọng nói. – Bộ sợ tôi cưa cẩm cô ấy hay sao mà giấu kĩ vậy?

Tôi hồi hộp đợi câu trả lời, nghe miệng mình khô không khố ế nhưng, trái với dự đoán của tôi, Shuuichi nói mà không cần suy nghĩ, giọng nghe như đang cố nén tiếng cười:

Không thể tin là cậu mà cũng có cái lối hiểu lầm y như phụ nữ vậy. – Mấy chữ "y như phụ nữ" khiến tôi không khỏi nhột nhạt. – Mà cậu nói năng tốt nhất nên tôn trọng một chút, người đó là mẹ kế của tôi đó. Từ lúc cưới cha tôi bà ấy đã sống luôn ở Mỹ, đến bây giờ mới về Nhật, nên cậu không biết cũng phải thôi.

Chắc là tôi đã dừng hình có đến một phút là ít. Đương nhiên rồi, bạn đâu thể làm như việc một người mẹ kế trông còn trẻ hơn cả con chồng là bình thường chứ. Nhưng bên cạnh đó, tôi bắt gặp mình đang lén trút một hơi thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

À, biết nói sao nhỉ? - Tôi nhanh chóng lấy lại nụ cười châm chọc đặc trưng, cảm thấy thật thoải mái khi có thể trở lại là chính mình. – Anh biết đấy, có một ông bố lolicon cũng không phải là chuyện gì ghê gớm lắm đâu.

Dọn sạch cái mớ JAV bám rễ trong đầu cậu cho tôi nhờ! – Như thường lệ, Shuuichi vẫn không mấy dao động trước những câu khích bác của tôi. – Khi tôi sinh ra thì cha tôi mới hai mươi hai thôi. Còn bà ấy, mặc dù nhìn như vậy nhưng đã bốn mươi hai tuổi rồi.

Tôi chỉ còn biết cười trừ trước câu trả lời của anh ta. Thật ra, từ khi biết người phụ nữ đó không phải là bạn gái anh ta, thì tôi cũng không còn quá quan tâm đến cô ta, dù cô có là mẹ kế của Shuuichi và là một đại mỹ nhân đi chăng nữa. Tiếng cười của tôi kết thúc luôn chủ đề đó, và chúng tôi bắt đầu nói vài chuyện linh tinh như thường lệ. Giữa những câu chuyện phiếm ấy, đột nhiên Shuuichi hỏi tôi :

Mà này, lúc nãy cậu nằm mơ thấy cái gì vậy? Tôi nghe cậu lảm nhảm cái gì mà "Rei nii-chan" đấy.

Tôi biết Shuuichi chỉ buột miệng hỏi, và cũng chẳng có vấn đề gì nếu như tôi giấu nhẹm nó đi. Nhưng không hiểu tại sao, tôi lại muốn cho anh ta biết. Tôi nhìn Shuuichi :

Cũng không có gì quan trọng. Chỉ là … tôi đã nằm mơ thấy Akemi!

Cái tên Akemi chắc chắn đã tác động mạnh mẽ đến Shuuichi, bởi giây phút đó, tôi thấy trong đáy mắt anh ẩn hiện những cảm xúc mãnh liệt đan xen lẫn nhau – ân hận, đau khổ và say mê.

Vậy sao? – Shuuichi khẽ thở dài. Dù anh ta vẫn đang nhìn tôi, nhưng ánh mắt anh lại hướng về một nơi nào đó thật xa vắng. – Tôi thật sự thấy ghen đấy.

Phản ứng chân thành hiếm hoi ấy quá đủ để tôi nhận ra : anh ta vẫn rất yêu Akemi!

Một lần nữa, tôi nghe trái tim mình như vụn vỡ - cảm giác còn tệ hơn lúc tôi chứng kiến cảnh tượng tối qua. Bởi vì lần này, tôi đã hiểu ra tất cả mọi chuyện – từ lí do dạo gần đây tôi không thể kiểm soát mình mỗi khi đối diện với anh ta, cảm giác choáng váng khi thấy anh thân mật với người khác, cho đến sự hồi hộp và dễ chịu len lỏi trong lòng khi anh ta áp tay vào trán tôi.

Nhưng quan trọng nhất, chính là lí do cho cái khoảng cách không thể xóa nhòa giữa tôi và cô gái ấy.

Người bạn thuở ấu thơ của tôi.

Đóa hoa dại thuần khiết, xinh đẹp và kiên cường nở trong bóng tối.

Tôi vừa ngưỡng mộ lại vừa ghen tị với cô, bởi cô có tất cả những gì mà tôi luôn khao khát, nhưng lại không thể với tới. Tâm hồn trong sáng không bao giờ bị bóng tối làm cho vẩn đục, nụ cười thành thật và đẹp đẽ đủ để xoa dịu nỗi đau của người khác, dũng khí để tồn tại trong cái lồng đã giam hãm cô, và cả sự mạnh mẽ để bảo vệ những người mình yêu quý.

Và quan trọng nhất, cô có được trái tim của người đàn ông mà tôi yêu!


End file.
